


野性难驯（Wild at heart）(R18)

by MoriaEsther



Category: towsetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriaEsther/pseuds/MoriaEsther
Summary: Eddy觉得Brett太野了Brett觉得你没资格说我
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	野性难驯（Wild at heart）(R18)

**Author's Note:**

> B左还是E左全看个人理解  
> cp洁癖者请谨慎观看  
> OOC预警  
> R18预警
> 
> 我想听Brett好野我好喜欢这句话，我想看A身O心的eddy和O身A心的Brett，所以自割大腿肉激情来一发。

一切的一切都源于Brett的一句话。

“做吗？”

他跨坐在刚洗完澡裹着浴巾坐在床上的Eddy的腿上单刀直入地问道，语气平静地像稀松平常地询问天气情况而不是邀请男朋友进行两人交往以来的第一次深入交流活动。  
嘿，这当然不怪我，Brett理直气壮地想，谁让Eddy把腹肌锻炼的那么好，还那么天然的就把浴巾松松垮垮的系在腰上全裸上半身，谁看了不想上？  
Eddy因突如其来的露骨邀请涨红了脸，一双狗狗眼在近在咫尺的Brett的眼睛和嘴唇之间疯狂摇摆，憋了好半天才舔舔嘴唇，结结巴巴的开口道

“好，好啊。”

“你上我吗？”

......。

Oh，yes，这可真是个值得思考的好问题。Brett生无可恋的看着眼前身高178的，热爱健身的，有过好几任女友的，拥有一身肌肉的比自己强健的多的Eddy，一时竟不知该说什么。

“行”，Brett也不是很计较体位问题，送到嘴边的肉不吃白不吃，谁上谁只要都爽了就行，“我上你。”

1.  
Brett把灯关掉，只留下了一盏小台灯。翻出之前买的必须用品回到了床上，脱掉裤子然后跨坐在已经乖乖躺平的Eddy身上。  
“well，my boy”，Brett一边解开衬衣最上方的两颗扣子，一边调笑地对着满脸写着紧张和期待的Eddy说，“Don't worry，I won't hurt you。”  
“oh...”Eddy被他暧昧的称呼刺激的不行，用双臂遮住眼睛，试图减轻自己的羞耻感。  
正在兴头上的Brett怎么会允许这样的行为，他起身趴伏在Eddy上方，掰开Eddy的手臂将它们固定在Eddy头两侧，强迫Eddy与他对视，然后逐渐靠近Eddy的脸仿佛要与他亲吻。  
果不其然失去了保护的Eddy立刻紧闭了双眼。Brett故意保持着将亲不亲的姿势，仔细观察着Eddy的脸。很明显，两人过于亲密的温热呼吸让Eddy更加紧张了。Brett被Eddy宛如慷慨就义的表情逗得破功，趴在Eddy的肩头笑个没完。  
“嘿！”Eddy羞耻的不行，有些恼羞成怒地的控诉Brett的行为，“你够了！”  
“好好好”Brett堪堪忍住笑意说，“我早想到你第一次会紧张，所以特意准备了道具”。一边说着一边向他准备好的用品伸出了手。  
Eddy的视线跟随着Brett的动作，只见Brett从旁边拿出了一根黑色的精致的绸缎，那绝对不是他们家里本来就有的东西。Eddy立刻跟上了他的想法，一脸不可思议的问道，“bro，你到底想上我想了多久！道具都准备好了！”  
“哼哼，有一段时间了。”可我想的不是我上你而是你上我，你个外表top内心bottom的金刚芭比，Brett在心里吐槽。不过他本来就是给Eddy准备的，虽然体位没有如他所愿，但好歹对象是对的。  
Brett把绸带温柔的系在Eddy的头上，罩住了他湿漉漉的眼睛。失去了视觉的Eddy肉眼可见的放松了下来，虽然他的两手还放在头两边紧紧抓着床单。  
“好了，一切准备就绪”Brett用戏剧表演的夸张口吻说到，“我们正式开始吧。”

2.  
Brett含弄着Eddy的一侧耳垂并逐渐啃噬脆弱的软骨，暧昧的声音和酥麻的感觉让本来就敏感，现在因失去了视觉而更加敏感的Eddy曲起双腿，蜷缩着脚趾并不自觉得哼出声。Brett一路亲吻一路转移到Eddy的嘴唇，在轻轻的舔吮后便撬开Eddy的牙齿，与他的舌头纠缠不休，并掠夺着他口腔内的所有空间。Eddy轻呼一声后便迎合了上去，他一手攀着Brett的肩膀一手拥着他的头使两人亲吻得更加深入。情欲一瞬间在空气中蔓延开，Brett攫取着Eddy口中的唾液和空气，这让Eddy头晕脑胀止不住的喘息，长时间堆积的欲望逐步释放让他深深沉浸在与Brett的迷醉的吻中。Eddy知道自己正在没出息的勃起，而Brett的东西正抵在他的小腹上，这样的认知让他不由自主地更加兴奋。  
Brett感受到了Eddy的情动便恶意的结束了这个吻，转而向下埋在脖颈间吮吻，粗糙的舌头摩擦着颈部敏感的皮肤，Brett轻松找到Eddy的颈动脉并像制服猎物一般一点点咬紧它，感受着它在自己唇齿间鲜活的跳动。  
“不...Brett”被拿住要害的Eddy下意识的反抗，身体却愈加兴奋。如果Brett咬破动脉，他的血一定会喷得两人全身都是，Brett会大口大口得把自己的血全喝掉，他一定会死在Brett的撕咬下...这场景血腥又艳丽，Eddy止不住的兴奋发抖。  
Brett当然不会如Eddy所愿，他找上了他的胸，用舌头和牙齿照顾他的一侧乳头，一只手揉捏着另一侧的。电流般的快感从乳尖传到四肢，Eddy从不知道原来揉男人的乳房也能产生快感，他只能随着快感的起伏而叫出声。  
同时Brett的手也一路向下摩挲着Eddy的腰腹，腰腹敏感的Eddy立刻弹了起来，却又立刻被Brett制服。  
“哦，到你最敏感的部分了是吗？”Brett直起身，看着身下人明显的的腹肌和灯光下显得尤为性感的腰说到，并爱不释手地抚摸Eddy的腰腹两侧，用手指点出一串管他什么曲子的指法，还顺便撩拨了一把Eddy肚脐下的毛发。  
“Brett...嗯....”Eddy只能在Brett双手的弹奏和抚弄下像个乐器般无助的呻吟，他觉得自己已经勃起的不能再勃，无法消解的肿胀让他难耐的蠕动并粗喘着气。“Brett...帮我”他只能向他的伴侣求助。  
而Brett此刻有了新的想法，他拿过了套和润滑液，在Eddy的腿上坐下，一手若有若无的撩拨着Eddy的阴茎，一手取了润滑液，向自己身后探去，开始做扩张。  
Brett还是想被上，对Eddy腰的执念让他到了这种时候依旧能做到不忘初心。但既然Eddy没往这个方向上想，Brett就需要帮他一把。  
Eddy此刻难受的很，Brett的撩拨像是火上浇油将他逼得几乎哭出来，他急切的需要解放自己。  
突然Eddy感觉自己的阴茎被套上了什么东西，他很快辨认出来这是避孕套，Eddy不安的喊出Brett的名字想要搞清楚到底怎么回事。  
“嘘...”他听见Brett用恶作剧般的戏谑语气说，“Hope you enjoy that，boy”

3.  
太超过了，Eddy淹没在情欲中不可自控地想，这太超过了。  
Eddy全身的神经仿佛都聚集到了下体，那个被Brett反反复复用后穴吞进吞出的地方。Brett的肠道又紧又柔软，他的动作又快又有力，和阴茎摩擦间产生的快感直能把人逼疯。Eddy不住的张嘴喘息着，喘息声中带着被过度的情欲逼出的哭腔，唾液从嘴角流下在床单上形成水渍。  
Eddy听见Brett也不断喘息着，那是叹谓的喘息，他明显地享受着这场由他主导的性爱，又性感又色气。Eddy一想到Brett是因为什么而感到享受就快忍不住想要射。  
“Eddy，你是要哭了吗？”Brett的声音在喘息中染上了浓浓的情欲。  
Eddy立刻摇头，他不想承认自己作为攻的那方还被做到几近哭的事实，那太丢脸。  
“哦，说谎的坏孩子”Brett威胁到，“坏孩子都是要收到惩罚的”  
Brett的动作变得缓慢而深入，原来一下一下分散的快感变得层层叠叠越来越高，像炖煮一锅老汤般浓稠起来。  
Brett的喘息和两人结合时的抽插声一点不落的传到Eddy的耳朵里，他甚至可以听出音调，但他实在没有精力集中在分辨音调上，他的大脑已经被这过于暧昧的声音搅成了一锅浆糊，而他本人也在情欲之海里无助的挣扎。  
Eddy受不住这步步紧逼的快感，只得哭喊着Brett的名字。Eddy分不清自己到底是在上人还是被人上，他受控于Brett的节奏，完全被对方牵着鼻子走。羞耻感和错位感的刺激让他兴奋得不行，甚至过于兴奋而感觉到痛苦。Eddy的手又一次捂住了眼睛，但这一次没有人把它们掰开了，那个人正忙着在用快感把Eddy逼疯。  
Brett好野，他好喜欢。  
野兽Brett感觉有些累了，他体力不是很好，再加上Eddy太过持久（天杀的金刚芭比，这个人甚至还在哭。）他的腰已经很酸了，腿也开始麻木并使不上力气。他需要换一种方式来享受这场性爱，而不是一直像这样用一个会哭的人形按摩棒来快活，而且这个人形按摩棒看起来已经被伺候得爽爆了，Brett需要从他身上得到一定的补偿。  
“Eddy，Eddy”Brett用疲惫的声音呼唤着他的伴侣，并伸手将那块蒙蔽了Eddy双眼的绸缎摘掉。他望向Eddy留着眼泪红肿得像个兔子的双眼，请求到，“我好累，Eddy，帮帮我，帮帮我。”  
Eddy可怜的抽了抽鼻子，下一秒就猛地将Brett整个人翻倒并紧紧抱在了怀里，铺天盖地的亲吻和猛烈又深入的抽插瞬间淹没了Brett。他被迫呻吟出甜腻的声音，被迫紧紧抱住Eddy的肩膀，被迫承受Eddy腰对他的有力撞击。Brett被吻得七荤八素，被干得神志不清，却听到Eddy埋在他颈窝间委委屈屈抽噎的声音。  
“你太过分了，你太过分了Brett”  
圣主基督，万福玛利亚，这个人为什么能一边干我干得那么狠一边哭呀。  
Brett十分无奈地在情欲中抽出理智安慰他  
“嗯...puppy，dad is here...”  
这句不知是安慰还是刺激的话换来了Eddy更委屈的哭泣和更有力的冲撞。  
明天能不能起床是明天的事，Brett迷迷糊糊的想，现在他只想抱紧这个他最爱的哭唧唧的人形打桩机好好共度春宵。

**Author's Note:**

> 深夜激情开车，这让我感觉我还年轻。


End file.
